The Neville Longbottom files
by NoLongerHomeless
Summary: What would happen if our favorite bumbling Gryffindor was the Boy Who Lived instead of Harry? How would that even happen and is he up to the job?


**Hello reader! This is my very first story so any review would be useful**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters are not mine. If they were, this disclaimer would be much more creative **

The day was far to mundane for Sirius' liking. As an auror, you expect to be imprisoning death eaters every other day, being on the frontlines in every battle. Today, Sirius had been assigned a dangerous job. Today, Sirius was babysitting.

It wasn't that he didn't like kid. No Frank's son was fine, whiny, but fine. It was just the fact that he was stuck in a room with nothing but a child for company. A child he had no particular affiliation with, other than the fact it was the son of his boss and he was protecting him. If he had to spend the whole day with a child, he wished it would've been his godson. Harry was also under protection, but he was at a much greater risk than the child sleeping before him, according to the all knowing Dumbledore that is. Sirius had assured that Harry was well protected, that the whereabouts of the Potters would go to the most unlikely person. Who would suspect Peter to be the secret-keeper for such well liked people? Hopefully, not the dark lord. Sirius trusted Peter Pettigrew, Peter practically worshipped the ground James Potter and himself walked on. Sure Peter was not the smartest bloke around but he had proven himself loyal throughout the years they had known him. Remus on the other hand, was a different story. He didn't want to distrust him, he wished he felt that Remus was completely on the Orders side. However Sirius Black wasn't a man who lied to himself, that's what a fool does and Sirius certaintly did not wish to be viewed as a fool. He just didn't truly believe that Remus' heart was with the resistance. Sirius pushed the thought of his friends away, focusing at the task at hand.

Downstairs, the click clack of Frank Longbottom's shoes could be heard pacing the floor , a habit that only seemed apparent in times of stress. The pounding of the Head of the Auror Department's shoes was all he had been hearing at night for the past week of babysitting the child. habit annoyed Sirius tonight, maybe the lack of action and just sitting with a sleeping baby waiting for a danger that never came was causing the minor annoyance to make him crack. Sirius imagined Frank in his pajamas wand out and ready to attack as if Voldemort would appear around the corner. Being Head of the Auror Department and trained by none other than Mad-Eye it was an understatement to say that Frank was always well prepared to fight and protect others. Sirius was growing restless, perhaps he would stretch and take a break from watching the sleeping kid. Being unable to exit a house for a week was unbearable, perhaps it was payback for accidentally jinxing Frank in Auror training a few months back. No, he had signed himself up for this, now he had to face the consequences of his actions. And if anything were to happen to Neville while he had been out of his sight he knew he would never forgive himself. So he sat there like a good little boy and waited. For someone who was so used to living in the present he sure was getting good at thinking about the future and most of the time dreading what would happen. Funny how a war changed people.

Along with Sirius, Frank and the child's mother Alice, there were three other aurors guarding the house, ones who Sirius was not as well acquainted, being only a first year auror. Instead of a fidelius charm, Frank had thought it a better idea to guard the house with some of his comrades rather than just one bound with an oath. Truly, not even Dumbledore believed it would be Neville that would be attacked, everyone's thoughts were on Lily and James. Apparently, Dumbledore had a spy on the other side and was making special protection thanks to information he had given him. No one believed Neville was in any danger.

The shutters on the house clapped in the wind, rain hit the roof with a certain amount of fury, trees on the grounds waved as if welcoming Sirius outside into the windy wonderland. The world outside the tiny room seemed filled with danger and Sirius was missing everything. It was Halloween, the night designed for trouble makers such as himself.

Just as Sirius was getting used to the angry sounds outside, the world seemed to stop. The wind stopped abruptly and the rain stopped without warning. Even with limited training, Sirius was smart enough to know something was off. He was here. And Sirius was stuck.

The first scream was from a female auror commissioned outside and was greeted with a high pitch laugh and flash of green. Sirius was very close to panicking but he remembered that if he ran downstairs, Neville would be in even greater danger. Against his better judgement, he stayed stationary.

Two more screams, two more flashes of light. He heard a faint whisper and saw a wisp of silvery light. Sirius calmed, only slightly. Frank was sending a Patronus to inform other order members and aurors. Realization slowly sunk in, Frank didn't think he was going to survive.

Sirius heard the door being blown off it's hinges. Voldemort entered the small home. Neville had still not stirred, and for that Sirius was grateful. the last thing he wanted to worry about was a crying child.

Frank and Alice were brave. When Voldemort approached them, asking where their son was, they said nothing. They were steadfast in love for him. When he threatened Alice was the only time Frank wavered, but Sirius could hear Alice's feet marching straight into death, her last word's were that of her Hogwarts sweetheart. He saw another flash of light and knew he was the only one left.

Sirius, on the other hand, wouldn't go out without a fight . It was his duty to protect Neville Longbottom. He had a job assigned to him by Frank and the Minister, protect the boy at all costs. Voldemort's laughter could be heard throughout the house, it bounced off every wall and caused Sirius Black to shiver slightly. This was it, this was Sirius's turn to be a hero. Imagine if he was able to survive this, him and Neville. Perhaps Sirius could even defeat Voldemort! The thought caused a smiled to stretch across his face. Yes, that would be nice. The lock turned on the door to Neville's nursery. Sirius was ready for this, or at least it was best to pretend he was.

"Sirius Black is it? Well I dare say I expected someone more skilled." Voldemort taunted, causing Sirius to glare at him with rage. He cast out his wand, only for it to be ripped from his grasp in one quick charm. How could he be so slow? Voldemort chuckled at his misfortune. "I don't wish to kill you Sirius, your blood is pure and would be a waste to spill. Hasn't enough pureblood been spilled? My offer still stands, join me Sirius Black and you can survive. Join me and you can have the honor you always wanted. Step aside and let me kill the boy." Voldemort coxed as though speaking to a child.

"You can't seriously think you're going to win this Voldy? Let you kill an innocent child? Evil never wins. And neither does boring monologues." Sirius told him, just stalling Voldemort now. Sirius knew he was going to have to die, but at least it would be as dignified as possible.

"This is my last warning Black. Step aside" Voldemort demanded with impatience evident in his voice.

"Never" Sirius scowled looking at the black empty eyes of his murderer. It all happened in slow motion to Sirius Black, his eyes were full pride, never leaving the hooded figure. Voldemort raised his wand and Sirius heard the killing curse being uttered by him. Sirius forced himself to remember better times, the best years of his life. Maybe that's what people meant when they say that your life flashes before your eyes right before you die. He was with his friends, laughing with James, Remus and Peter. No war, no care in the world. When all that mattered was that they were together and when they all were naive enough to believe moments like this would last forever and nothing would split them apart. The last thing Sirius recalled seeing before the jet of green hit him was the smiling face of James Potter and he couldn't have asked for a better last thought.

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody was particularly agitated at the moment. Not one of the new Auror recruits had passed yet and his faith in them was dropping considerably. All it took was will power but no not one of them had what it took to withstand and block the Imperius curse. John Dawlish was his target at the moment and was doing jumping jacks.<br>"Please Mad-Eye could you give it a rest?" He whined as he continued jumping.

"You think a Death Eater would give it a rest Dawlish? You'd be dead by now if I was one you pathetic excuse for an Auror!" Alastor barked at him.

"Moody! Look!" cried a new recruit, pointing at the open window behind Mad-Eye

"What?" Mad-Eye hated disruptions, especially when teaching only semi-competent students

"It's Frank's!" the Aurors waiting to be tested were pointing directly behind him, gaping.

Sure enough when Alastor used his eye to see behind him a patronus in the shape of an Owl was flying towards him. He stopped the hex immediately, causing John Dawlish to collapse on the floor panting.

"He's come for us, bring help." Frank's voice echoed throughout the room. The room fell silent for a few short moments letting the news sink in to the aurors.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET ME SCRIMGEOUR, DEARBORN, VANCE AND ROBARDS! TELL THEM TO MEET ME AT THE LONGBOTTOMS, HURRY UP!" Alastor yelled to the trainees and disapparated from the Ministry to the Longbottom household

* * *

><p>The house looked the same as ever, except for the door blown apart. He couldn't hear any voices, no shouting of curses or screams. So it was a false alarm or they were all dead. Alastor ran in as fast as his wooden leg and real one could carry him. As he got closer, he say the three aurors on patrol, dead were they had stood. He stepped inside. What greeted him was to be expected, his comrades,lying dead on the floor. He saw Frank first, his brown eyes unseeing and cold. He looked at least peaceful in death. Alastor felt as if a bucket of icy cold water had just been dumped over him. He should have been there to protect his student, given him more security measures. He should have gotten here earlier. He had failed once again. He would assure the man who did this would be held responsible this time. These were his students!<p>

He forced himself to move on. Alice's body was close to Frank. They had died together, inseparable as usual. He didn't dare look at it, seeing her would be too much. Four loud cracks told him his help had arrived. He didn't turn though, instead he focused his attention on a soft wail. At least that's what he thought it was, it couldn't actually be a wail considering everyone on guard was murdered. There wasn't anyway Neville had survived, was there? He was imagining it.

He continued walking down the corridor, and up the stairs, following the elusive cry. The wail that sounded as though it was coming from a baby got louder and louder as he approached the sole room with the door open. Inside was a sight far stranger than anything he had seen in a long time, inside lay Sirius Black's dead body. His grey eyes still full of life and a small smile on his face. But no, that wasn't the strange part.

He had found the source of the cry. Inside what he assumed was a nursery was Frank's child, Neville. There was a cut on his forehead in the distinct shape of a lightning bolt that looked fairly new. The baby wailed even louder at the intruder, children were such a hassle. Alastor couldn't see why people wanted them in the first place. Beside Neville's crib was a long black piece of fabric which Alastor presumed was a cloak. He levitated it to get a better look at what it was, definitely a cloak. Had Voldemort left it here? If so why wouldn't he kill the baby? He killed everyone else why not the kid? Had Sirius Black been strong enough to defeat him or cause him to flee? Alastor doubted it. But there couldn't be any other answer could there? There wasn't a body so he can't have been killed, he must have flead. But who had caused him to flee? Everyone was dead, and surely bodies were a regular occurrence so that can't have scared him. Everyone was dead except... Alastor turned away from cloak and stared into the face of the last living thing in the house. Surely not, not a child, he couldn't have scared one off the most evil, powerful wizards yet the cut on his head seemed linked to dark magic. If only he would shut up so Alastor could think.

He decided the best course of action was to alert Dumbledore, he would know what to do with these strange set of circumstances. Plus he was much better with people then Mad-eye ever was. He sent out his patronus and within seconds Dumbledore had reached the threshold of the near empty house. The tall man dressed in dark blues robes paused for a mere moment at his dead friends before rushing to the room that Alastor occupied. He nodded at him briefly before turning his attention to the orphan in his crib. He had now stopped crying and was simply whimpering for a mother that would never again answer his pleas. Albus bent down deeply to Neville's level. The man smiled warmly at the child through the bars. Perhaps the child took this as reassurance that he would be safe or maybe that there was hope or perhaps he just liked the stranger's smile but whatever it was it caused his whimpering to come to a slow hault.

Alastor couldn't handle the silence. "So, what happened here," he said in his usual gruff manner, "Where do you think Voldemort went?"

Albus patted Neville on his head through the bars on his crib. "Oh there's a good boy, no more tears.. Oh sorry Alastor. Yes him. He's gone."

"GONE? Albus where is gone? And how is he gone? Please some clarity!"

"Well if I knew where he had gone we wouldn't be having this conversation. Perhaps Albania, it's beautiful in the Fall..."

"Really Albus? Albania? Are you telling me one of the most powerful wizards in history decided to take a vacation to _Albania?_"

"It's just a theory Alastor, we may never know where exactly he has gone. One thing is clear, this child was nearly killed by Voldemort. But, I believe, after Neville was cursed, it rebounded on the caster."

"But... why?"

"Well my educated guess is that the man so brutally killed before you," Albus answered, indicating Sirius, "Directly sacrificed himself for Neville."

"He was simply doing his job!"

"Maybe so, but I believe he went above and beyond the call of duty."

"So, is this it, is he gone for good?" Alastor said with a glimmer of hope.

"Now, now Alastor, when did you start believing in the easy option? Constant Vigilance?"

"Fine. Well let's give the child to his next of kin, bury the dead and _go to Albania_ if we must."

"First of all, we can't just _go_ to Albania. We need a travel agent. And a portkey. But about the next of kin you are half right. Of course he will go to Augusta but I believe that if he stays with closer to the Black family tree, he will be better protected."

"No Albus. You truely can't want to _voluntarily _send a one year old to-"

"But he will be safe! It is one of the most protected houses in Britain. And Andromeda will be _fine_ with it as the next sane living Black. So it's final. He's off to Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"


End file.
